The interior space of a motor home is limited by size restrictions on vehicles which use public roads. In the past to provide more interior room expandable sides were used to widen the motor home when it was parked. During travel down public roads the sides are retracted to meet size limits for use on public roads. The interior space of a motor home could be nearly doubled if a second story could be affixed to the top of commonly available motor homes. A fixed second story is not a viable option for traveling due to size restrictions and limited vehicle height available due to bridges.